


when i'm with you (i feel alright)

by renjwns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jeno blushes a lot, mentioned renmin, s/o to the ten members of nohyuck nation, thats it, thats the fic, this ones for u guys, we love soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjwns/pseuds/renjwns
Summary: jeno’s a little hesitant when it comes to relationships, but donghyuck makes it okay. he always does.





	when i'm with you (i feel alright)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under an hour and it probably sucks but nohyuck nation rise

sleeping together in the same bed hadn’t been the plan. they were still new to their relationship, trying to take things slow for jeno’s sake; the boy was always cautious when it came to dating.

 

it was supposed to be a simple sleepover. they ordered pizza and played games, getting their greasy fingers all over the game controls. when they got tired of that, they sat on jeno’s bed and watched movies on his laptop, a bowl of popcorn sat between them.

 

come time to sleep, jeno had been fully prepared to sleep on the floor and was already on his way to grab the extra duvet from the hall closet when donghyuck stopped him.

 

“just sleep with me, your bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

and yeah, it could easily fit the two boys in it with added room on both sides, but the thought of sleeping beside donghyuck made him nervous. just imagining being so close to the other boy made a flush creep up the back of jeno’s neck.

 

“no, it’s fine, i can sleep on the floor,” jeno replies from the hall, grabbing the duvet. there’s some shifting from his bed and a few seconds later there’s a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“jeno, if you’re uncomfortable sharing a bed you can tell me, i won’t be mad,” donghyuck mumbles, placing his chin on jeno’s shoulder.

 

jeno sighs and turns around, wrapping his arms around donghyuck’s shoulders. "i'm not uncomfortable, it’s just. . . new, i guess.”

 

donghyuck hums, his fingers lightly pulling at the hairs at the nape of jeno’s neck. “how about we start by sharing the bed and if it seems like it’s too much, i’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

“but—“ jeno starts to protest but is quickly cut off.

 

“i’m not kicking you out of your own bed, babe.” donghyuck pulls himself away from jeno and grabs his hand instead, pulling the other boy back into his room, choosing not to comment on the pink tint to the other’s cheeks.

 

they started to clear off the bed, jeno shutting off his laptop and putting it to the side while donghyuck heads downstairs to put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink. already in his pajamas, jeno climbs into his bed and pulls the covers over his body. he scrolls through his notifications on his phone until donghyuck returns.

 

his boyfriend shuts off the light and closes the door before making his way over to the empty side of the bed, climbing in beside the other boy. “put your phone away, it’s bad for your eyes in the dark,” donghyuck says, poking jeno’s side.

 

“i was replying to jaemin, he’s been texting me for the past hour. apparently, renjun confessed to him today.” jeno places his phone on his nightstand. he lays down and pulls his covers up a little higher.

 

donghyuck immediately moves closer, but still leaves some space between the two, letting jeno choose how close he wants to be. “really? not gonna lie, i thought jaemin would’ve been the first to confess.”

 

jeno lets out a small laugh. “i didn’t think either of them would, they’re both too busy denying that the other likes them to even think of confessing. i thought one of us would end up forcing them to do it.”

 

“aren’t you happy we weren’t like that?” donghyuck asks, picking up jeno’s hand and playing with his fingers. jeno smiles softly and shifts a little closer, close enough to feel donghyuck’s warm breath on his face.

 

“i think i’d be happy no matter how it happened as long as i get to call you mine in the end.”

 

donghyuck groans and smacks jeno’s chest, eliciting small giggles from the other boy. “you’re so greasy, ugh. that’s supposed to be my job, what happened?”

 

“i guess you’re growing on me,” jeno replies.

 

donghyuck rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up and sleep now, closing his eyes and fake snoring. jeno giggles again before playing along, slipping his own eyes shut.

 

no more than ten minutes later, both boys are fast asleep, their breathing evening out and jeno’s hand still in donghyuck’s in between them.

 

-

 

the next morning, jeno wakes to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door and his mother calling his name.

 

when jeno opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is donghyuck’s face right in front of his. jeno looks away, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face. he really needs to get all this blushing under control, it’s getting embarrassing.

 

“jeno, i’m coming in.” before jeno can protest, his mother opens the bedroom door, but stops in the doorway at the sight in front of her.

 

“well, don’t you two look cozy,” the woman says, a small smirk on her face. jeno groans and hides his face in his pillow.

 

“what do you want, mom?”

 

“now is that anyway to speak to your mother? i was just coming up to tell you boys that i made pancakes, but you look a little occupied so i’ll leave you be for a bit.” without waiting for jeno’s reply, she exits the room and closes the door behind her.

 

jeno sighs and turns his attention to the boy beside him. now that he’s more awake, jeno realizes that they’re definitely closer than they were when they’d gone to sleep.

 

one of donghyuck’s legs was thrown across jeno’s waist and he was clutching jeno’s shirt in his fist. his mouth was open slightly, his breathing slow and calm. his long eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and left shadows on the tops of his cheeks. he looked ethereal.

 

he truly does put the sun to shame.

 

jeno reaches out his hand to touch donghyuck’s cheek but quickly yanks it back towards himself when the boy shifts, opening his eyes slowly. “mm, what time is it?” donghyuck asks, his voice deep from sleep.

 

“a little after nine,” jeno replies, reaching out to pat down some of donghyuck’s bedhead. “my mom made pancakes if you’re hungry.”

 

donghyuck grabs jeno’s hand from where it rests on his head, bringing it in between them and intertwining their hands. “let’s just stay here for a little longer.”

 

jeno nods and the two lay there, just enjoying each others presence. a bit of sunlight peaked in from the blinds on the window and hit the side of jeno’s face. donghyuck thinks it makes him look like he’s glowing.

 

shifting so that he’s sitting up a bit, donghyuck leans over to place a light kiss on jeno’s cheek. jeno’s face immediately heats up, causing donghyuck chuckle.

 

“you’re so cute, baby,” donghyuck coos, placing a kiss on jeno’s other cheek and then another on the tip of his nose. jeno giggles but swats at the other boy, telling him to stop being so embarrassing.

 

“me? embarrassing? is it such a crime to show my boyfriend that i love him?” donghyuck goes to place another kiss on jeno’s forehead, but stops when he notices how he’d frozen up. “baby? are you okay?”

 

it’s quiet for a minute, donghyuck watching jeno worriedly while jeno stares at donghyuck with wide and unblinking eyes.

 

“you love me?” jeno says it so quietly that donghyuck almost doesn’t hear it, but he does and his smile is almost too big for his face. 

 

“of could i do, dummy.” donghyuck moves to sit in front of jeno and cups the boy’s cheeks, looking into his eyes with so much adoration that jeno almost tears up. “i don’t think i’ve ever loved anyone more than i do you.”

 

instead of replying, jeno surges forward to connect their lips, his hands fumbling around before coming to a rest on donghyuck’s shoulders. donghyuck laughs into the kiss, rubbing jeno’s cheek softly with his thumb.

 

donghyuck lightly bites down on jeno’s bottom lip, smiling when jeno’s whines into the kiss. they pull away, jeno looking away shyly while donghyuck moves to squeeze jeno’s hand.

 

“i love you too,” jeno mumbles, squeezing donghyuck’s hand back. donghyuck just smiles because he knows, even before the other had said it. jeno wasn’t big on expressing his feelings with words, neither of them were. instead, he preferred to show his emotions through his actions.

 

the way Jeno will shift closer to donghyuck while they’re hanging out together with their friends or how he rests his head on donghyuck’s shoulder when they ride the bus tells him all he needs to know.

 

“i know, love. now come on, up out of bed, i can smell mama lee’s pancakes from here and i am starving.” donghyuck hops out of the bed and opens the bedroom door, leaving jeno behind in the room.

 

jeno shakes his head and takes his time getting out of bed. he grabs his phone and checks the time, smiling at his lock screen. it's a picture of donghyuck from their first date, the younger boy leaning back on his hands in the park, his head tilted up towards the sky while the sun shines on his face.

 

“jeno, hurry up and get your ass down here before i eat all these pancakes!” when donghyuck calls him from downstairs, his mother’s laugh following right after, jeno smiles and puts his phone down.

 

“i'm coming! you better not eat my share or you’re gonna regret it!” jeno calls back, heading down the stairs.

 

“like you could do anything to me,” donghyuck says, sticking his tongue out at jeno and throwing a blueberry at him once he enters the kitchen.

 

jeno just shakes his head in exasperation, but there’s a fond look in his eyes as he accepts the plate of pancakes that donghyuck hands him.

 

“you’re right,” jeno says, sitting beside him at the table and placing a kiss on donghyuck’s cheek.

 

they’re in the middle of eating when donghyuck turns excitedly to jeno to tell him something funny he’d remembered from the other day. his eyes shine and there’s a small bit of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, and jeno can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i've never written a kiss scene before
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ykhvis)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minsngs)


End file.
